The Cellular Imaging Core is designed to enhance the gerontological research capabilities of members of the Nathan Shock of Excellence by giving them access to contemporary imaging technologies and working with them to ensure that the appropriate technology is applied to their specific research problems. Specific aims of the Core are 1) to provide facilities and instrumentation for high level image acquisition and analysis, 2) to provide technical assistance in the image acquisition process, 3) to assist Center investigators in the effective design of experiments and the interpretation of resulting of imaging, 4) to introduce non-morphologist members of the Shock Center to the capabilities of cellular imaging techniques and the specific instrumentation of the Cellular imaging techniques and the specific instrumentation of the Cellular Imaging Core, and 5) to facilitate and promote research on aging by providing access to the Imaging Core to collaborators of Shock Center investigators. The Imaging Core is well equipped with up to date microscopes, computers and digital output devices. Major instrumentation includes transmission and scanning electron microscopes, confocal and fluorescence microscopes, ultramicrotomes and other tissue preparation instruments, numerous computers, scanners and printers. The Cellular Imaging Core is an integral component of the Cell Biology Laboratories (CBL), a University microscopy core facility located in the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology. The CBL, which has been existence for almost 20 years, is served by a manager, an engineer, a microscopy technician and a computer consultant. It is administered through the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology. The CBL, which has been existence for almost 20 years, is served by a manager, an engineer, a microscopy technician and a computer consultant. It is administered through the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology. Twenty three members of the Shock Center are current users of this core.